one day in high school
by alltootroublesome
Summary: hey wanna see what happens in high school with the naruto characters? you might want to. it is not just any day in high school. there is romance i the air. hinata's POV she is very OOC! pairings:sasusaku oneshot!


Hey this is my first fanfic please enjoy!

hinata is very OOC!!

It was the next day morning, I woke up from the bed looking at the ceiling and waited. I glance at the clock it was 8:30 the meeting was 9:00. I got out of bed and got dressed and was ready to eat breakfast. Meanwhile at the other side of the room my brother naruto was eating breakfast too. Right now I am using my Byakugan to see what is happening. Yesterday I put a spoiled gallon of milk in naruto's table. I was playing a prank on him since he drew on the faces of the hokages. I wonder if he would fall for it since he is so dumb. Oh by the way my name's hinata hyuuga.

"Just as I though!" I said out loud. I cover my mouth and smiled.

"Hey why am I putting my hands on my mouth?" I was still smiling

"He is such a idiot he won't even hear it!" I put my hands on my hip and laughed evilly.

"What's with that laugh sis?" A voice came from the door. It was Hanabi

"What are you doing in here? You nearly knock me off the chair!" I screamed at her.

"It's not my fault you let your guard down."

I just curled my lip.

Mean while when I got to the meeting in the school where we learn to be a ninja I got to my table where neji-ni-san was sitting and had his hands folded and was looking strait at the blackboard of the classroom. On the board it says 4-man team. I wonder what it means. Do we have to work in a group with four people in it??

(A/N: hehe I just thought that having a 4-man team would work for my story.)

"Hey neji-ni-san, do you know what the word on the board says??" I ask.

"I'm trying to identify the word too. I think it means that we have to work in a group of four."

"Before I though that's what it means too."

"Well, if it means that we work in a group of four-" His voice trailed off. "Then I wouldn't want to work with the person that is annoying." He looked at me with a smirk.

"Hm" I said with a smirk of own. Hm….does he mean naruto or does he mean kiba? Maybe it was naruto since he was kind of annoying. I glance across the room to where sakura-chan is sitting, as always she is fighting with the other girls over who sits next to sasuke. She is always a fan-girl. I always hated fan-girls but sakura-chan is a exception. The seat next to sasuke was not taken so the girls are fighting to sit next to him. I wonder who is going to sit next to sasuke. My guess is that sakura-chan is going to sit next to sasuke.

"sakura is going to sit next to me" sasuke said loudly so all the fighting girls will hear him. So my guess was right.

"HELL YEAH!! IN YOUR FACE!" said sakura

"Why ya always sitting next to him? Let me get a chance!!" ino said madly.

"I think sasuke-san has feelings for sakura-chan" I whispered.

"What?" neji ask.

"Oh it's nothing I am sure you don't want to hear it"

"Tell me" He said staring into my eyes as if to look for clue of what I was thinking. I wasn't going to let him know what I was thinking. I'm planning to keep him guessing .it's not everyday you see THE hyuuga neji concerned for what others are thinking.

"How about you guess?" I said with a sly smirk. Neji just looked at me with a frown.

Meanwhile over at the other side of the room where sasuke and sakura was sitting…

"um…sakura?" sasuke said blushing. That guy never blushes so why now? That says that he has feelings for sakura.I can't believe that guy blushes I was still shocked. In my whole life I never seen him blush before until now.maybe the world is coming to an end and naruto stops eating ramen! Hey who said that the guy can't have feelings for a girl right? He is after all a guy with hormones and everything.

"c-can you meet me after school?" sasuke said

"Yea sure." sakura replied

When the school is ended sasuke and sakura meet after school. they went to the nearby training ground. They make sure that no one is around, but they didn't noticed that I was there I made it so quiet that even a hokage can't sense me nearby. Aren't I great peoples?

"sakura, I.. un… er…erm…I em… I LOVE YOU!! SAKURA!!" sasuke said with his eyes tightly closed. " WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME??"

"sa-su-ke" mitsuki said with her eye wide as dinner plates. "really?? but I though you don't like me." wow that girls is sure dense. Sasuke-san wouldn't pick any girl to sit next to him now would he?

"yes, yes I do" sasuke said with his eyes staring at her with nervousness. "It has to be sakura, no one else can take your place in my heart!!" talk about corny.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! Is this a dream?" sakura pinched her self. "ow!"

"This not a dream, it is real" sasuke replied softly. Then he put his arms on sakura's shoulders and suddenly his lips were touching her's. After few second of kissing sakura closed her eyes and kiss back until sasuke slowly pulled away.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" asked sasuke once more.

"Yes. I always wanted to be your girlfriend." sakura said with a tear rolled down her face and hugged sasuke. Both turn to go back home, since sasuke don't live with anyone sakura went to sasuke's house to stay over.

"hey sasuke when did you star to like me?"

"since the first time I saw you. You were the most beautiful girl I have ever seen"

sakura blushed 9 shades of red as they continue their way to sasuke's apartment.

R&R!

THANK YOU!


End file.
